Shambleau Tp
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Goa Firestorm Optimus Prime Rascal as Jazz Crackshot Slipstream had been doing research and came across mention of Iahex City being a location for energon resources. Also that there had been a Decepticon attack there some cycles ago that damaged the city somewhat. What better way to make a mark than to show up and see just how quick the Autobots show up. "This should prove interesting." she comments to her companions, Goa and Firestorm, "And hopefully beneficial." Goa is practically skipping astride the other two Decepticons. "Beneficial? Slaggit, stirring up the hive is entertaining enough on its own." He transforms to roll out ahead of the pair, chortling to himself. The mech seems to have gotten a fresh application of chrome on his exhaust manifolds, which probably isn't drawing from his irritating cheerfulness... Firestorm followed beside Slipstream while Goa raced ahead, her expression neither excited nor displeased. Possibly a little annoyed that she had to do this, but her body told another story as inner workings were wound tight and set on a hair trigger, ready and eager to fight. "Mnm... Let's just hope the whole base isn't occupied." The femme mused to her companions, though she raised a brow as a glint of light hit her optics from smooth shine of his backend. "Hey, Goa. Where'd you get the makeover?" The Autobots were down here this time around to check in on things. Mostly to make sure energon supplies were good, the citizens here did need anything and also check up on some security which was having some issues. Prime was over seeing a good section of one side, while he had Jazz and Crackshot dealing with some of the security issues in another sector. The trouble with security trouble was, it left the gates wide open.. And it seemed the Decepticons were taking advantage of this... <<"Jazz, this is Prime. However are things looking over in that Sector? We have a blown systems over here, so I'm going to try and rewire this..">> He then chuckles after he sends that message, "..long as I don't blow myself up in the process.." Jazz has a history with this city and just so happens to be on duty tonight. While checking security in his sector he finds Goa and crew approaching. <<"Boss bot hate to be the bearer of bad news but it appears we got a few hostiles approaching.>> He grins at the chance to blast some fools but at the same time he struggles to evacuate any locals. "MOVE IT FOLKS!" the Autobot exclaims as he does his best to clear the area before the cons arrive. Crackshot was there with Jazz, working to help clear the area. He gestures them along to safety, his optical band allowing him to watch Jazz with his back turned. "We're almost clear Jazz." he calls over finally. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 8. Slipstream summons up her rifle in one hand, the other already grabbing for her lariat she keeps on her hip. "Make a bet the locals are calling in help as we speak. So be on your guard." the moment she says that she freezes, standing perfectly still. She double checks her scanner readings. Oh yeah, there's Bots here already. A few gestures to the two with her, signaling which direction she's headed and leaving it up to them which way they'll be going. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 4! The total roll was 6. Goa radios back to the Decepticons, The gold exhaust afterburners flare up, sending the car blitzing away toward ... well, wherever this road into Iahex ends. As he charges, his scythes fold out in front of him, in a wide claw like configuration -- the vehicle's a wide and very sharp battering ram, and will cut a good distance into whatever poor building he hits. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 6. Firestorm's ruby optics scanned the city ahead of them with Slipstream, taking note of two particular Autobots trying to move the civilians out of harm's way. A wicked grin curled her silicon lips, showing the dental plates beneath. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." The seeker femme was soon following right on Goa's exhaust pipes with flared up jet boots, allowing her to 'skate' along the road. Hand blades extended to their max, the glare of them vicious as she and the mech came barreling into the city. Optimus gets the message from Jazz and closes the panel, "..Slag it all.." He mutters before he comes out of the security hole, almost smacking his head on the low clearance. He then yells at the people, "Clear it out! Move it!" He then points at some of the security officers down here. "You two, get these people back! Now!" Prime barks before he starts to run to Jazz's and Crackshot's location. <<"Jazz, whatever you do, don't let them get into this area's proper. I don't care if you have to blow the entire roadway or bring down a building. Do not let them get to the people. Am I clear?">> Prime then goes into a full run. He may not be the fastest Autobot, but he had one thing on his side. One heck of a long stride. Jazz smiles at the radio report from Prime. Within' a second his Photon Rifle is summoned from subspace and locked in place against his shoulder. Leveling his sights he takes aim at Firestorm. "No hard feelin's." is all he says before squeezing the trigger. He lets loose with a blast fired nearly from the hip. Jazz takes little aim more like a shot to spook the cons. <> is emitted moments before he squeezes his right index finger gently. A bolt of Photons streak toward Firestorm with lethal intent. Combat: Jazz attacks Firestorm with Rifle Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Firestorm's Armor buckles but remains functional. Not even having to turn, Crackshot's right arm comes up, the pistol aimed clearly at Goa, while he continued watching the retreating folk as the last one disappears "No way, man! " he states simply, firing his gun. Combat: Crackshot attacks Goa with pistol Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Goa's Armor buckles but remains functional. Slipstream is moving more silently than her companions, opting for stealth by walking her way through to where she can spot an Autobot. Crackshot makes a good enough target for the femme seeker. She radios to the others, <"I'm in place with a target."> Evidently they may have already been spotted as the civilians are certainly leaving this way and that. With her scanners she gets a fix on the location of the other 'Bots and her companions. Figuring its clear to do so, she takes a shot at Crackshot as she steps out into the open. "Bad move." she hisses, firing her weapon. Combat: Slipstream attacks Crackshot with Back off - (rifle) Level: 3 and MISSES! Combat: Goa attacks Optimus Prime with Running of the bulls - (melee) Level: 2 and MISSES! Goa spreads general chaos and confusion in his wake, though his blades have yet to _hit_ anything besides mile markers and lamps, and -- hisses as small arms fire hits him from above, rolling off his roof leaving scorches and dents. A part of his processor nags at him as Firestorm is blasted as well, distracting enough that he nearly misses the tower of an Autobot running across the road in front of him, whom he nearly clips with the tip of a scythe. His tires squeal neat black scuffs on the pavement as Goa brakes and transforms, blades sticking out awkwardly in straight lines from his shoulders before his sequence finishes and they fold to a more hanging posture. With a terse nod to Firestorm behind him, he splits off to pursue Optimus Prime. Firestorm's optics narrowed as she spotted Jazz readying a shot, veering off to the side to avoid it, but she wasn't fast enough as it gave her a heavy graze in her side. The femme winced heavily, slowly some while a hand went to the wound, though she kept striving forward, a furious grimace on her face. "You're gonna regret that, you slag heap!" She snarled, the lines of her wings pulsating violently in anger. Firestorm finally closed the gap between them, hands moving in position to slash furiously at Jazz. Combat: Firestorm attacks Jazz with Fury slash - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Jazz's Armor buckles but remains functional. Optimus prime manages to avoid Goa, before he then slides around on his feet. This blue optics stare down Goa as the massive Decepticon comes toward him. <<"Jazz, keep me posted. Out.">> If Jazz knew Prime, that short message meant that Prime got himself tied up, which the Autobot commander did. Prime saw this Decepticon in Cubicron when he was hiding out. So now, he was going to deal with the con. As Prime charged forward he didn't even reach for his rifle, instead with a mighty war cry, he let his fist do the talking for him, going to give the Decepticon one heck of an upper-cut. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Goa with Upper-cut! - (unarmed) Level: 2 and MISSES! <> The rifle still in position he squeezes the trigger and lets loose with another Photon blast thanks of Ratchet. He smiles as the first bolt strikes home without a reply. "C'mon now. I dun wanna' ruin a nice femme such as yourself." Having a soft spot for femmes Jazz gently squeezes his right finger. With luck it'll strike but with hope it'll miss. Being a bit of a ladies’ man Jazz takes no pride in shootin' down a lady. Combat: Jazz attacks Firestorm with Rifle Level: ! and HITS! Combat: Firestorm's Armor buckles but remains functional. Without even turning around, Crackshot knows to duck, and the blast goes over his shoulders quickly "On the contrary. Considering you MISSED that was a very good move." he counters, returning fire with both his guns. Combat: Crackshot attacks Slipstream with pistol Level: 3 and MISSES! Slipstream frowns as she misses her shot somehow, now having to allow for her rifle to recharge. She switches to her trusty lariat now as she moves closer to the Autobot. Dodging his attack with no problem. Her wrist rotation with practiced ease, making the loop in the lariat twirl at her side. As she lifts her arm, the loop moves with the movement. Just waiting for the right moment. Under her feet the ground gives way so quickly she cannot even trigger her jets to counteract it. Though her dismayed cry of, "Eep!" follows her down. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 7. Goa looks more surprised than warlike. In the midst of a retreat, this Autobot was staring him down -- and once he reflexively ducked a swing from the fellow roller, he found that stare looked quite familiar. "Looks like Slippy's lucky day!" He shouts, no doubt sounding quaintly deranged outside of context, and makes a leap at Prime's shoulder before he can move for a second blow. Goa does not notice the ground open below him just a nanoclick after he bursts into the air, deftly wielding one of his scythes and aiming to hook it in the leader's shoulder... Combat: Goa attacks Optimus Prime with Who says wing walking only works on wings? - (melee) Level: ! and MISSES! +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 5. +Roll: Optimus Prime rolls against its Agility Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was !5. +Roll: Crackshot rolls against its Agility Stat and succeeds by !! The total roll was 9. Firestorm got another shot directly to her shoulder after getting in a few good slashes at Jazz. The femme wheeled back a step at the force of the attack, her eyes flashing in pain while clutching the wound that dripped fluorescent violet. "Mmf.. Sweet talk for a strong mech. Too bad it won't work!" Firestorm hissed in both anger and pain at Jazz, though she'd pause at the sudden round of rumbling, looking down to see the ground beneath her feet start to crumble and fall into a dark pit. With swift action she fired up her jets, letting her hover and gain an advantage on the falling battleground. "Ha! Hope you like being underground, Autobot!" She cackled, jetting towards the mech as bright turquoise lines of electric energy began to course around her blades, ready to stab. Combat: Firestorm attacks Jazz with Electroshock - (Element) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Jazz's Armor buckles but remains functional. Prime hears the ground, before he sees it. "..Slag.." He then quickly jumps back, avoiding Goa's attack but also taking a chance with fate. He wasn't sure if the matrix would protect him, he wasn't sure why the ground gave away. This could be the reason why the automated security defenses went down, this could be-- for allot of reasons of unknown. As he starts to go down, he manages to catch himself to slow down his fall of decent, using his energy axe and his own bare hands, he lands down with a loud CLANK, as he crouches down with the land. It was dark around him, but his blue optics illuminated his face and battle plate. The lights on his chest, flickered on to give light to the dark area. "..." He glanced around, then upward. Then he tried to radio out, but his radio was on the fritz. No good there then, he could only hope the others were alright. For the time, Goa was forgotten... Jazz's armor is rocked as the femme strikes him with success. The brave mech he tries to portray so well shines thru at this moment. Having suffered a bit of battle damage from before he grimaces as the femme closes ground and is face to face with the Autobot sharpshooter. Instead of his photon blaster the mech takes aim with a laser pistol n' a sharp thrust backwards. In an attempt to open up range and use his rifles the mech cries out, "Whoa woooah wooooah guuuurl!!!! !" as a foot or two gap forms he cries, "Lez make luv not war!!! !!!" As his plea for mercy rings out he lets loose from his laser blaster. Jazz might be a gentleman but he still knows the taste of defeat..........and doesn't ever want to know that flavor again. The band gave him a lot of vision, but not below. And thus as he felt a slight shiver in the floorboards, Crackshot looked down. "Uh-oWHOOOAA" And down he went, startled, feet first. He landed on a beam hard, sparks spraying up as he slid down, breaking his fall. Halfway down he lost his balance, rolling to the very bottom into the dust and dark, laying still while trying to recalibrate. Combat: Jazz attacks Firestorm with pistol Level: ! and HITS! Combat: Firestorm's Armor buckles but remains functional. Welcome to the oddly still Sealed Up Down ramp. There's air movement here, leaving little trace of the smellier locations in the deepest underground. It's quite dark, making things hard to make out. Ideal place for the Shambleau Lair. The movement of all the battle participants have stirred them up, and they are certainly checking you out. You /might/ see a flicker of darkness pass your optics as one surveys you as a possible host. (+roll awareness to see the flicker; page me if you are okay to be infected.) +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 2. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 3. Slipstream is not at all amused when she lands with a rain of debris coming after her. Then less amused as the Bot she was exchanging shots with comes down right along with her. She shields herself from the debris that comes down until all has settled. Hearing others fall down as well as she looks around, something black flickers past her optics. "What in the pit was that?" +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was !3. +Roll: Jazz rolls against his Awareness Stat and BOTCHES! +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 7! The total roll was !8. +Roll: Crackshot rolls against its Awareness Stat and BOTCHES! Goa's confusion is palpable as he darts his vision side to side, hanging just a moment in the air. Optimus had dodged his swipe, good on him, but where did he /go/? The Autobots didn't seem like the type to carry personal cloaking, or-- His engine sputters and dies, and Goa plunges feet-first into the chasm under the dueling pair with a shriek and flailing of limbs. He's present enough to hold out his blade and try to snag whatever comes by, but how curious, /someone else already has/-- Goa lands squarely on the Autobot's shoulders. His logic processors snap almost audibly as the Decepticon puts his blade away. "... and I thought I was heavy." +Roll: Optimus Prime rolls against its Awareness Stat and succeeds by !! The total roll was !6. Optimus Prime oufs as Goa lands on him and then grunts, moving Goa aside. However he doesn't say anything to the Decepticon as he catches movement. His optics narrow as he tries to follow whatever was moving, or-- many things moving. His sensors on alert, his body on defensive. Something was here and it wasn't good. Not only his instinct told him this, but also the very thing that made him Prime... The Matrix.. His optics then glanced over to Goa, "..Stay on guard.." He actually tells the Decepticon. Firestorm huffed with a wince as another, yet luckily weaker, shot caught one of her wings, scorching the surface of the metal. "Feh. Going soft just 'cause I'm a femme. Idiot." She muttered to herself, watching the Autobot tumble into the deep pit after she struck her electric blow, optics glancing around to note that her fellow 'cons were nowhere to be seen. "Great.." Firestorm looked down into the dark hole, able to spot a few lights from optics and headlights. She slowly began to descend, scanning for her teammates. "Goa? Slip? You guys alright?" Jazz smiles as his second shot strikes home. Atop the defensive ramparts Jazz is struck and falls from his defensive perch. "I ain't takin' it easy gurl!! !!!" is all he can yell before falling back. Crackshot coughs as he lays there, blinking a few times. His visor sparked and flashed in the dust, disorienting the mech as he sits up, moving to pull it off "... Ugh... I think I popped a wheel. IS that you Jazz?" +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and fails by 4! The total roll was !5. The Shambleau check out everyone, determining whom would be easier to infect perhaps. The Matrix may make Prime aware that something is there, might even reveal it's nothing physical. The first one makes its move, entering Goa with ease. But as suddenly as it's there, it leaves. Something chased it out. Another moves toward Jazz, taking a from the back approach. Yet another makes its way to Firestorm and sidles in along her side. One seems to be pondering Prime, but is hesitating... like something about that Matrix is making it unsure. Slipstream takes the disoriented moment of the mech she was fighting and moves to pounce him. "Forgot about someone?" she hisses. (rolling to see if I pin Crack; feel free to counter) +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and BOTCHES! +Roll: Crackshot rolls against its Strength Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was ! !. Goa tumbles off of Prime with a nigh-maniacal, bright-opticed giggle. At some point, the 'Con had stumbled into some absurd stage performance, and now he was mentally toying with the definition of precisely how much that bothered him. Couldn't be worse than the trouble he was in before. Especially now if the Autobots' own commander was trying to order him around. For the pit's sake, just because he has wheels... "Oh, sure. I'll stay on /guard/," Goa hisses as he pushes off and balances on his feet again, giving the floor a good kick with one tire to make sure this level won't crumble too. He finds it impossible to stay angry for long, and keeps chortling -- now seemingly distracted first wiping off his optics, then swatting at invisible figures in front of his face. "What the slag are these things?" he says, in a joking tone. Only now does the Decepticon gain the presence of CPU to click his headlights on. "... Firestorm? Hey! Can you hear me?" +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 2. Firestorm could certainly hear Slipstream as she attempted to continue her assault on Crackshot, though Goa's voice pulled at her attention. "Ah, there you are!" She smirked, leaving Jazz to his own devices as she made her way to the ground 'con. However, a sudden movement caught the corner of her optics, the femme able to make out some weird... shadow thing? "What the...?" She turned her head to face it, though optics strained to see the creature since her sight nearly went straight through the thing. "Get away!" She hissed venomously to the odd creature, batting a blade at it. Prime took notice of Goa's behavior, then suddenly he hears Firestorm as she gets in closer and starts to flip out it seems. It was about then that he sensed something near him staring at him. The matrix in his chest hummed softly, as that energy axe came to life and he attempted to slash out at whatever was near him. "Jazz! Crackshot! Find a way out! NOW!!" He barks out, letting his deep voice echo in the massive room. Jazz attempts to raise his rifle again but is struck by Firestorm's assault. He struggles to recover but his energon is sapped suddenly. As he tries his best to aim again on Firestorm his efforts are in vain. <> Jazz squeezes off a few shots in vain. Despite his best efforts he's somehow drained of energon and unable to attack. Crackshot kicks at the beam the mech was standing on, managing to roll himself sideways even if he couldn't knock the mech off. He wriggles his headband off, looping it over his arm as he shouts back "A way out? I'll try.." he turns on his floodlight, starting to pan the area quickly, though he kept one gun aimed at the Decepticon. The Shambleau that tried for Firestorm also leaves her body, it too got chased off. Firestorm's weapon passes right through it with no resistance. Same with Prime's weapon, it impacts nothing. One goes for Slipstream though and finds her a better host. The one that was checking out Prime darts away, finding his unsuitable as a host. Slipstream was ready to give this Bot what for, but when the Shambleau entered her it took any fight right out of her. "What in the pit.. what's with the sudden power drain?" she asks as she stumbles. Goa skitters backwards from the aimlessly raging Prime, nearly tumbling back on his aft. Well, can't fault a mech for being ... proactive ... in answering questions. Taking a hint from what he learned surviving in the dark so long ago, he flips through various visual filters ... producing an audible squawk of confusion when he falls to a flickering, corrupted one. "Slipstream! There's something down here! Fly out!" he shouts into the darkness. It's then that he picks up on the confusion and vague dread coming off of Firestorm's link, and he, seemingly without thought, makes a suicide dash straight through Optimus' angle of attack to rendezvous with the seeker. Firestorm took no notice of Jazz trying to aim at her, instead focusing on the odd ghost-thing as it exits her and flies off to enter Slipstream. Optics widened a bit, Goa's emotions mixing with hers through the link. "Slip..? You got enough energy to fly out?" She'd ask the fellow femme while hovering over to her, though optics moved about as she felt Goa moving closer to them. She hoped the other seeker had enough juice to get out of here, Firestorm not entirely sure she could fly them both out. Prime wasn't even after Goa, if anything this sense of dread was starting to cause his hackles to be up. His Autobots were down here, so were these Decepticons and something far worse than them. However in realization that the weapons do no good, the energy axe goes back into his wrist with his hand extending back out. His optics then start to scan over the area. Sadly his radio was still down, so he doesn't even get Jazz's signal. Jazz takes a deep breath before gently squeezing off another round. With luck he'll strike Firestorm again. His photon cannon rings out with justice!!! ! Vengeance is mine!!!!!!! ! "I found a way out! Jazz, Prime, this way!" calls Crackshot, his beam passing over the room again. He looked a little dazed, floodlight bringing the exit into focus. Slipstream shakes her head as she continues to stumble, "Not even sure I could walk out of her under my own power." she admits. "But we do need to get out of here before that drain happens to someone else." Certainly making a brave effort to get out of here as she stumbles along, the drain was certainly not something she expected. "Hey Goa.. could I hitch a ride?" she asks. Goa is practically already supporting Slipstream by a shoulder, having bolted over the instant Firestorm seemed unmarred. "... again? 'Course." He eavesdrops in on Crackshot, and too spots the dim gleam of the outside, hefting Slipstream over his canopy and making slow steps for it. "Catch you topside, Firey. ... eventually." he creaks. "Let's not do this next raid, alright?" Firestorm smirked softly, getting on of Slip's arms around her own shoulders to help bear half of the load. "Think you're gonna ditch me that easy? Heh, c'mon. Let's get back to Polyhex." And with that she'd help the two out through the tunnel. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Jazz's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs